Gamma Age
by Hulkfan96
Summary: When Bruce Banner is accidentally sent to the Hyborian age during a transportation spell with Doctor Strange, he and his green-skinned alter ego meet a certain voluptuous redheaded warrior woman...


-**New York**-

**Avengers Tower**

It's a beautiful day in NYC as the powerful yet mysterious Doctor Strange walks into the luxurious architecture known as Avengers Tower, approaching Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, who are sitting in their respective rooms. They acknowledge the Sorcerer Supreme's presence and exit their rooms, which are fairly close to one another.

"Hey, Mr. Wizard." Tony jokes.

"Still on that? I'm a sorcerer, not a wizard." Doctor Strange complains.

"Whatever." Tony remarks poorly, unable to come up with a better response.

"What is it, Stephen?" Bruce asks politely.

"There's something I need your help with. Both of your help, in fact." Doctor Strange says, confusing the two geniuses standing before him.

"Okay." Tony and Bruce say in unison as Strange performs a hand motion, causing a wormhole in space and time to open behind him. The three enter the interdimensional portal, though something goes horribly wrong, as the portal bursts open, sucking Bruce through a different entryway, though by the time Stephen and Tony realize this, it's too late, as the wormhole closes behind them.

* * *

-**Elsewhere**-

**Desert**

Bruce screams as he falls from the sky and roughly lands in a desert landscape. He slowly picks himself up, dusting some sand off of his clothes as he looks around, confused by how this happened.

"What the hell? Grrr, damn it, Stephen! Can't even perform a single transport spell?! Ugh, what is this place?" Bruce asks himself as he begins to wander through the desert, which doesn't seem to end.

A few hours pass as Bruce comes across a most random sight, even for someone like him: a scantily clad woman with red hair and a slim yet voluptuous body and a buff, shirtless man are fighting men covered in hoods with swords, clanging them against each other.

"_**The woman is hot**_..." Hulk says inside of Bruce's mind, to which Bruce clutches his head in response.

"Hulk, no! This isn't our problem...!" Bruce exclaims in a hushed voice.

"_**It is now**_..." Hulk replies as he forces Bruce to transform, which he was always against. Bruce screams in pain as his bones break and grow along with his body as his skin and eyes change color to a bright shade of green. He lets out a primal roar, startling the combatants, getting all of them to stop as Hulk walks towards them, fists clenched and teeth grinding as he growls at the masked men, who shrugged before foolishly attacking the green-skinned brute, cutting into him with their blades while the busty woman and muscular man watch on with horror, which turns to shock and amazement when Hulk's wounds heal.

"He...He healed..." The woman softly exclaims as she looks at Hulk. She couldn't understand why, but she felt immediately drawn to him, and it was driving her crazy, but she kept her attraction to him hidden.

"**Raaaagh! Hulk smash hooded men**!" Hulk screams at his attackers like a rampaging beast as he punches and slams them with his massive arms, blood splattering on his fists as the men are sent flying upon being hit. "**Hulk is strongest there is**!" Hulk lets out another primal roar before focusing on the woman and man who observed his act of heroism.

"Um...hi?" The woman says nervously as Hulk stalks towards the two, towering over them as he breathes hard like an enraged animal ready to strike. "Hey, w-we're not your enemies...w-whatever you are..." The woman stutters in fear, looking into Hulk's glowing eyes.

"**You promise, pretty woman**?" Hulk asks, slightly unclenching his fists in a sign of reluctant trust.

The woman flusters at being called pretty as she quickly nods her head. "Y-Yeah! I promise! W-We won't attack you! I swear!

Hulk growls softly before nodding slightly. "**Good**." He then turns around and begins to walk away, having served his purpose of saving the two. However, the woman stops him, grabbing his hand.

"Wait! Uh...that's it? You save us, and now you're just gonna leave?" The woman asks.

"**Rrrr...yep**." Hulk replies with a shrug as he looks at the beautiful woman.

"Nuh-uh. What if we run into trouble again and we need you to save us again?"

"**Pfft. You'll be fine**." Hulk retorts.

"Nuh-uh! No, we won't! What if, uh...Oh! I got it! You should come with us. After seeing how easily you killed those guys, we could use you."

"**Me? With you two**?" Hulk asks, to which the woman nods. "**Pass**."

"Wait, wait, wait!" The woman beckons as she stands in front of him. "Come on. Why not? I mean, it could be fun..." She says in a teasing way, hoping it'll change Hulk's mind.

"**Grrr**...**I don't know**..." Hulk says as he rubs the back of his neck, unsure of what he should do.

"Please? We'll be your friends." She says childishly, getting a light chuckle from Hulk.

"**Say I do. What do I get out of it**?" Hulk asks.

"Anything you want. Gold, furs, armor. All the women you could ever want."

Hulk beams a smile upon hearing that he'd get women, though he still thinks the woman talking to him is as beautiful as a woman could possibly get. "**Fine. But**..." Hulk says as he holds up a finger**. "Hurt me.**...**and I smash you**!"

"O-Okay! I promise." The woman says, quivering with fear. "N-No smashing will be required. Hehe. I-I'm Sonja. Most people call me Red Sonja. That man behind you is Conan." She says as Hulk looks at Conan, who sneers at Hulk, clearly jealous by all the attention Hulk was getting.

"**Red Sonja**...**Pretty name**." Hulk says with a smile.

"Heh. Thank you...I guess. I'm assuming your name is...Hulk?" She asks, remembering him say his name out loud in the third person as he was fighting the hooded men. Hulk nods his head. "C-Cool name." She says as the three walk through the desert, eventually spotting a small village in the distance.


End file.
